


Heal my broken wings

by Parachutes



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Fluff, Incest?, M/M, but I guess I should note it anyways to be safe, koichi pov, not really tho see first tag, set just after koichi is released from the hospital, tagged as koukou but whether it's platonic or romantic is up to your interpretation really, the twins meeting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parachutes/pseuds/Parachutes
Summary: "They were just two normal boys now, who happened to be brothers even though they had just found out that fact a few months ago. The fate of the world was not resting on their shoulders, there was no evil to fight, no battles to be won. They were just here, walking side by side through Shibuya. And somehow the ordinary felt a lot more strange and uncomfortable than the extraordinary to Koichi."
In which Koichi and Koji meet up after the events in the Digital world, to spend some time together and talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Here I am with another digific lol. I just love these twins so much and they didn't get enough attention in the series okaaay. ;w; I have so many feels for them ahhh. So I had to get this out of my head. I have more fic ideas for them, actually.   
> Either way, I hope you like it. Please leave a comment and tell me your opinions!   
> English is not my first language, so as always, feel free to point out mistakes etc. :)

His feet were tapping the ground repetitively, caused by a mix of nervousness and the winter cold forcing him to move his body. Around him, various people passed by, most of them not really paying attention to him. However, he watched them all carefully, searching for a face similar to his. Right now it was mid-November, five minutes to three, and Koichi was sitting on a bench in front of Shibuya station, waiting. It was the first time he would meet up with his twin brother after he had been released from the hospital, and even though it was embarrassing to admit, he was very nervous.

For months, he had been watching and following Koji in secret, keeping an eye on him but too scared to actually approach him. He hadn’t known how to. Right now, he wasn’t allowed to stay in the shadows anymore, as he had already taken his first step into the light. It wasn’t as if his younger twin was scary, not at all, so it was a little ridiculous that his stomach was feeling weird like that. But still, Koichi was worried. He didn’t know how to talk to him, what to say, what to do. They had agreed to play some games in the arcade, walk around in one of the many shopping streets of Shibuya, and maybe get something to eat or drink afterwards. It all sounded so easy and pleasant, but would it work out? Koichi wasn’t very talkative to begin with, although he had so many questions to ask, and he wanted to hear Koji’s voice so bad. He sighed, rubbing his hands together – he should’ve brought gloves. They were lucky the weather was fine, since it had rained a lot the past few days. But the temperature had dropped amazingly, so many people were not prepared. Many of the men and women passing by were indeed rubbing their arms, burying themselves in their too cold coats and walking fast in order to quickly reach a warm place. Maybe it was a good idea to get something warm to drink first, before walking around in the cold, Koichi noted.

He was so absorbed in thinking about places to go, that he didn’t even notice the footsteps coming closer, even though he had been so observant only minutes ago. So the soft ‘Hey!’ made him flinch a little, and when he looked up, he met the softly smiling face of his younger twin. Koji was wearing a black beanie instead of his usual bandana, and as he waved Koichi also saw his brother had been smarter than him and was wearing dark gloves. His breath created small clouds of hot air, and Koichi had to try hard not to stare.

‘Koji,’ he acknowledged, a little caught off guard still.

Koji smiled at him in response, and Koichi got up from the bench he was occupying, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

‘So, where are we going first?’ Koji asked.

‘Uhm,’ Koichi answered, his mind spinning with names of places he had been thinking about just now, but he was having a serious black out. Stupid nervousness. He was supposed to be the older brother here, even though they only were a few minutes apart…

‘What do you want to do?’ he ended up asking.

‘Let’s go to the arcade first? I’m curious to see what games they have.’

‘Alright then.’

They started walking towards the always crowded Shibuya crossing, and Koichi couldn’t help but feel awkward walking next to the other boy like this. He felt the urge to hide and watch from a distance, locked safely in the place he knew so well, just making sure he was alright, curious to see what his twin brother was like. Right now, he was forced to interact with him and influence his actions himself and it all just felt unfamiliar. Of course, they had already met in the Digital World, but with the other Chosen Children there, it had been different from this situation. They were just two normal boys now, who happened to be brothers even though they had just found out that fact a few months ago. The fate of the world was not resting on their shoulders, there was no evil to fight, no battles to be won. They were just here, walking side by side through Shibuya. And somehow the ordinary felt a lot more strange and uncomfortable than the extraordinary to Koichi. Carefully, he glanced over to his brother, who seemed to have a content expression on his face. Koji had changed quite a lot after going to the Digital World, he had noticed. Before, he thought they were a lot more similar to each other, both quiet and reserved and struggling with social contact, but Koji had opened up more and became a little bit more honest with himself after meeting his friends, it seemed, and even though that was a good thing, Koichi felt like he was still stuck behind himself.

They reached the arcade easily and he followed his brother inside, the warmth embracing them immediately. He sighed contently, feeling his body warming up already. Then Koichi looked at his twin again, who was observing their surroundings intently. Blinking, he stepped a little closer.

‘Haven’t you been here before, Koji?’ he asked, the words leaving him before he noticed.

‘E-eh?’ his brother replied, scratching the back of his head in a clearly uncomfortable way. ‘N-not really,’ he then said. ‘I uh, don’t have many friends to go with.’

Well, that was not unlikely. Thinking back, Koichi didn’t remember seeing his twin bringing any friends over from school, or heading out to meet them, during the time when he was following him around. He wondered if Koji had actually been even more anxious and struggling with approaching others than he was. Of course, now there was Takuya, and the other Chosen ones, and even though his twin probably didn’t like admitting it, he and the leader got along very well and could definitely be called friends. A strong desire suddenly took hold of him, and he grabbed Koji’s hand to lead him to his favorite arcade game.

‘Come on, let’s play this one first!’ he said, dragging his twin, who looked a little surprised, along.

Koichi didn’t really know how to define the desire that was burning inside of him, he just felt he was now determined to turn this into a fun day, his nervousness shouldn’t be allowed to ruin it.

After trying out various games, it became clear they were about evenly matched when it came to games, and it left them both out of breath. ‘So,’ Koji panted. ‘I won in the end right?’

‘No way, I’m pretty sure I did!’ Koichi replied, grinning, actually having lost count of the standings.  ‘You should come here with Takuya some time, I bet that would be a fun experience.’

His twin brother grimaced, but didn’t argue against it, and Koichi thought that maybe he would actually follow his suggestion. It made him smile.

As they walked towards the exit, Koichi realized how much more fun it had been to play games with Koji compared to with his classmates. Sure, he got along with them in a nice and normal way, but he had always felt a big gap between them, as if he couldn’t completely reach them. Maybe, just maybe it was actually about the walls he had built around himself, but as Koichi still didn’t quite know how to break them down, he tried not to think too much about the isolation he always felt. With his brother, however, it felt like they weren’t there at all, and it made him feel warm inside.

The silence between them as the two of them walked towards a café they had agreed upon visiting to drink some hot chocolate, didn’t feel heavy like before anymore, and Koichi felt like it was alright not to talk, to just enjoy each other’s company without words. This was actually how they had acted during their time in the Digital World as well, was it not? Sometimes there, Koichi had understood  the other boy already when their gazes locked and agreed to each other with a faint nod. Was this what it meant to be brothers? Twin brothers in particular?

Still, Koichi had questions he’d been wanting to ask, and when they found themselves in the café sipping the most delicious hot chocolate he had ever tasted, they were heavy on his lips, and the funny feeling in his stomach slowly returned. When he was halfway done with his drink, he put his mug down intently, breathing in with his eyes closed, his gaze determined when they opened again.

‘Koji,’ he simply said, and his twin turned to meet his eyes. ‘I… want to ask you something.’

‘Go ahead.’

‘Are you okay with the situation as it is now?’

The look on his face was puzzled, and Koichi bit his lip, knowing he had reached a rather sensitive topic. There was no running away from it though, and he felt like his brother was subtly avoiding it. So it had to be him to address it, as he had expected.

‘I mean with our parents… About them not telling anything about, well, us.’

He carefully watched Koji as his twin seemed to think about his question, having casted away his gaze. His expression was complicated, and for once Koichi couldn’t really read it, so he could only wait for his words. After some time, Koji picked up his hot chocolate and took a sip. When he put it down, Koichi flinched a little due to the confidence he found in his younger twin’s eyes as they were locked together again.

‘I’m okay,’ he said. ‘I have only known the mother living with me right now as my mother.’

‘But… Our father lied to you about everything. At least our mum told me the truth about the divorce. But he… He told you our mother had died!’ He realized he was raising his voice now and he bit his lip to force himself to quiet down. Only he hadn’t noticed he was making his hands into fists until Koji touched his right hand softly. It made his face heat up a little, only a little.

‘I know,’ Koji then said. ‘I was angry for long time. Because I knew the woman living with us was not my real mother. But still, I can’t blame it on her. She’s trying her best to support me and I want to accept that.’

‘But… Our father…’

‘I know,’ Koji cut him off. ‘I know what he did is not right. But what good will come from hating him for it? He made a mistake, but he is still my father. And I still love him.’

Koichi felt himself relax, and he reached for his drink again, warming his hands up, but not quite able to meet Koji’s eyes. His twin brother might be shy and bad at making friends, but at least his heart was very kind and full of light. His was still clouded with darkness, although it had already been cleared a little bit, it was still there. And it was probably not going to be gone so easily. He couldn’t forgive their father. Not now, maybe not ever. But he felt like that for Koji, he could at least try.

‘I understand,’ he said. ‘Sorry for getting angry.’

Koji shook his head. ‘It’s okay, I understand too.’

One more question was screaming at Koichi to be asked, so he gave in and voiced it. ‘Do you want to see our… my mother?’

There was something in his dark blue eyes at that moment, undefinable but shining bright, and Koichi found himself captivated by it. ‘I do,’ his twin then said. ‘I’d like that.’

Afterwards, they slowly walked back towards the station, as they both had to be back home in time for dinner and they had spent an amazingly long time at the arcade. Koichi’s heart felt warm thinking back at the fun they times they had. Koji had proved to be especially good at shooting games, where Koichi always had difficulty concentrating at the right target, and Koichi was better at racing games, where apparently Koji always crashed and destroyed his car. They could both laugh at it however. At some point, when they had tried out DDR which Koji had never played before, he had nearly tripped over his own feet and fell down, if it hadn’t been for Koichi reaching for him in time and catching him before he hit the ground. It still brought a faint blush to Koichi’s cheeks remembering it – Koji had been in his arms, faces closer than ever. They both weren’t used to being so close to another person.

Lost in thought recalling more memories, Koichi was surprised they had already reached Shibuya station when his twin suddenly stopped walking.

‘I uh,’ Koji started, again scratching the back of his head – apparently a small nervous tic, ‘really had fun today, thank you.’ He lowered his head a little, making Koichi uncomfortable.

‘Ahh, don’t do that,’ he babbled. ‘I had fun too!’

‘I really have to go now though, I’m already running a little late.’

‘That’s okay. I’ll talk to our mother about meeting you, okay?’

Koji nodded, gave him a small smile and made a movement indicating he was going to walk away, but apparently he changed his mind and suddenly Koichi was caught in a surprising embrace. His eyes widened as his twin’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close. A thousand thoughts flashed through his mind at once but the thing that worried him the most was that he didn’t know what to do with his own arms. They were still in the air awkwardly, and he wanted so much to return the hug that it hurt, but he was a nervous wreck and he had been watching Koji from afar for like forever and he felt so weird and his heart was pounding way too fast his brother would probably hear it or feel it but it felt so warm and soft and Koji smelt like home and – he closed his eyes, locking his still uncomplete tears inside, and wrapping his arms around the other boy’s slender body.

‘Thank you, onii-chan,’ Koji whispered before letting go, his words sending shivers through Koichi’s body.

‘Let’s meet like this again, okay?’ his twin said, and when they were facing each other again Koichi could see a small blush teasing his face. It looked so cute he wanted to cry after all.

Blinking it all away, he smiled. ‘Of course.’

Then, Koji waved and started walking away, increasing his pace a little, in order to catch the first train probably. Koichi had to keep blinking his tears away for a bit more. He was no longer cold though, and he felt like some more dark clouds had cleared from his heart again today. His broken wings were healing.


End file.
